Eros et Taxation
by jesuisbetejesuispatissiere
Summary: Une histoire d'amour, de cannibalisme et de taxe foncière. Une UA où Will Graham est contrôleur des impôts (parce que prof et barista ne sont pas les seuls métiers possibles dans une UA!) et se retrouve à estimer la fortune du riche héritier Hannibal Lecter, psychiatre notoire et cannibale discret.
1. Chapter 1

_Yoho les gens! Voilà le premier chapitre d'une histoire écrite à 4 mains avec ma copine abooklikethis. J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture!_

"***"

Winston tira sur sa laisse et Will lui jeta un regard de reproche qui suffit à le calmer sans qu'il ait besoin de le reprendre verbalement.

Devant lui s'étendait à perte de vue toute la propriété de la famille Lecter. Quoi que "famille" soit sans doute un terme un peu trop large, sachant qu'il ne restait plus qu'un seul héritier célibataire et sans enfants. Will et son salaire de comptable avaient du mal à s'imaginer ce que cela pouvait représenter en terme de revenus d'entretenir seul un pareil patrimoine. Il y avait un manoir, une écurie, plusieurs centaines d'hectares de jardin, un bois, ce qui avait du être un ancien lavoir, une chapelle contenant le caveau familial, une grange et une dépendance dans laquelle Will allait très certainement loger. Dans son ensemble, cette propriété devait bien être aussi imposante que celle des Verger. Will espérait cependant que son propriétaire serait plus agréable que Mason Verger. Il savait que Jack Crawford, à qui on avait confié le dossier, s'arrachait les cheveux. Il était donc bien content d'y avoir échappé, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Beverly Katz, Brian Zeller et Jimmy Price. Cela signifiait cependant que Will se retrouvait seul avec le cas Lecter. Cela n'était pas spécialement pour lui déplaire mais la tâche qui l'attendait n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Hannibal Lecter - puisque c'était son nom - était le riche héritier d'une tante japonaise et d'une vieille fortune lituanienne qu'il n'avait acquis que sur le tard. Il avait récupéré le domaine en l'état et avait entrepris de le rénover il y avait de cela plusieurs années. Cela avait d'ailleurs fait les gros titres des journaux de l'époque. Vu la taille de la propriété, tout le monde s'était attendu à voir arriver une légion de Lecter, mais il n'y en avait jamais eu qu'un et, si Hannibal Lecter recevait souvent, il vivait vraisemblablement seul. Du moins c'est ce qu'il affirmait dans sa déclaration d'impôts.

Hannibal Lecter

48 ans

Célibataire et sans enfants

Psychiatre

A la tête d'une fortune s'élevant à plusieurs millions de dollars

Il était fréquent que de telles ressources soient l'objet d'un contrôle fiscal et d'un redressement judiciaire si besoin était (de toute façon, avec tellement d'argent, les personnes contrôlées se retrouvaient rarement sur la paille, à moins d'avoir escroqué l'Etat de sommes faramineuses) et Will avait été affecté à l'estimation générale du patrimoine et à la vérification des comptes. Au vu de l'importance du capital, il allait très certainement en avoir pour plusieurs semaines.

Contrairement à Mason Verger qui s'était opposé au contrôle fiscal et avait été des plus désagréables (pour ne pas employer d'autres mots), Hannibal Lecter avait accepté de se prêter au jeu avec grâce et avait proposé à l'agent en charge de loger sur sa propriété afin de lui éviter plusieurs longues heures de route. Le bruit courait que le docteur Lecter avait spécifiquement requis sa présence, mais Will ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi cela aurait pu être le cas. Certes, il était plutôt bon avec les chiffres et un enquêteur aguerri, mais il était certainement moins compétent que Jack Crawford et en plus il avait tendance à se laisser absorber par son travail, ce qui déstabilisait beaucoup, aussi bien ses collègues que les personnes faisant l'objet d'une enquête.

Will soupira et secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il avait rendez-vous avec Hannibal Lecter à 14h et il était présentement 13h58. Will n'était pas la personne la plus ponctuelle qui soit, mais il tenait à faire bonne impression le premier jour. Il carra ses épaules, se redressa légèrement et chaussa ses lunettes avant d'inspirer un grand coup et de se diriger vers la lourde porte en tirant sa valise derrière lui.

Il grimpa les trois marches menant au perron. Son bagage couina en gravissant les paliers. Will ne voyageait que dans le cadre de son travail. On l'envoyait aux quatre coins de l'état pour inspecter les cas les plus épineux. Et il obéissait docilement. Mais s'il devait être honnête, Will n'aimait pas voyager. Ses rares vacances, il les passait à la maison avec ses chiens, une bière bien fraiche à la main et, entre les jambes, une canne à pêche trempant dans la petite rivière à quelques pas de chez lui.

Cela expliquait probablement pourquoi il n'avait pas pris la peine de changer de valise au cours des dix dernières années. Une des roulettes avait cassé lors de son déplacement précédent et il l'avait bricolée lui-même. Ca tenait le coup mais dans les situations difficiles comme monter une côte ou des marches, ça grinçait.

Pour le moment, Will y survivrait mais il devrait penser à huiler tout ça à son retour chez lui, dans quelques longues semaines. Ou alors peut-être ferait-il l'effort de se rendre dans un magasin pour en acheter une nouvelle. Celle-ci d'un tissu kaki passé commençait vraiment à paraître misérable.

Il soupira. Il se connaissait. Il n'en ferait probablement rien. Et d'ailleurs, il s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas comme si le propriétaire de la bâtisse allait le juger sur l'allure de la valise. Après tout, il avait fait un effort sur la ponctualité comme sur la tenue, endossant son unique bon costume et se nouant même autour du cou une cravate qui l'étouffait légèrement. Ce serait bien suffisant.

Tenant Winston de la main gauche, il lâcha la poignée de son bagage et passa les doigts sur le contour de porte tout de bois sombre sculpté. Rien que ce chambranle devait valoir au moins la moitié de la maison de Will, terrain compris.

Il renifla. Ce type devait être tellement riche qu'il n'appréciait probablement même plus les jolies choses l'entourant.

Will était d'ailleurs certain qu'il n'avait pas hésité à charcuter la boiserie pour y coller une horrible sonnette moderne.

Mais lorsqu'il inspecta plus méticuleusement les poutres, il ne trouva pas la moindre trace de bouton ou même de quelconque installation moderne pour signaler sa présence. Non, la seule option qu'il lui restait était le heurtoir de bronze en forme de cervidé au centre de la porte.

Will tiqua. Il appréciait l'authenticité de l'installation mais qui utilisait encore des machins pareils ? Soudain, il eut l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film d'horreur et qu'un genre d'Igor verdâtre allait venir lui ouvrir.

Il caressa le crâne de Winston qui s'était sagement assis à ses cotés et, prenant son courage à deux mains, cogna deux fois avec la lourde poignée. Il entendit le bruit résonner à l'intérieur et attendit patiemment.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, les verrous claquèrent et la porte s'ouvrit. Will s'était attendu à un crissement sinistre mais de toute évidence, les gonds de la porte étaient mieux huilés que les roues de sa valise.

Quant au type qui se tenait dans l'encadrement, il n'avait rien d'un Igor de cinéma.

Will pensait, comme c'était généralement le cas dans les domaines de cette taille, qu'un membre du personnel de maison serait chargé de l'accueillir, mais l'homme face à lui n'était pas un domestique. Son costume trois pièces strié de bleu et sa cravate aux motifs improbables rappelant à Will le parapluie de sa grand-mère, attestaient d'un haut niveau de vie. Le maître des lieux en personne était venu lui ouvrir.

Un peu décontenancé, Will lui tendit la main. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait en horreur mais qui faisait partie des obligations du métier.

_ Will Graham, se présenta-t-il. J'ai rendez-vous avec Hannibal Lecter.

L'homme ne réagit pas immédiatement. Will sentit une goutte de sueur lui couler le long du dos quand il réalisa que celui-ci étudiait tour à tour sa cravate, son chien et sa valise.

Puis ses yeux remontèrent vers son visage et Will espéra que ses lunettes suffiraient à couvrir son malaise. Il baissa tout de même le regard, juste au cas où…

Enfin, le visage de l'homme se détendit. Il sourit même, éclairant brusquement ses traits atypiques. Sa main engloutit celle de Will.

_ C'est moi-même, répondit Hannibal Lecter avec un fort accent effectivement proche de ceux des monstres des films de l'après-guerre. Je vous attendais.

« *** »

Hannibal Lecter se targuait d'être un esthète. Sa propriété était décorée avec goût et chaque chose y était à sa place. C'est pour cela qu'il avait toujours tenu à prendre les décisions lui-même et à n'employer que des exécutants lorsqu'il avait hérité de la propriété d'un parent quelconque qu'il n'avait même jamais rencontré. Il avait bien tenté de faire confiance à un paysagiste car il n'y connaissait pas grand chose en jardins, mais ce Monsieur Massacré avait fait… eh bien, un massacre. Hannibal se rappelait encore avec nostalgie la très bonne terrine qu'il en avait fait. Il s'était fait livrer à cette occasion d'excellents cornichons d'Appoigny pour l'accompagner. Il avait donc fini par dessiner les plans lui-même et embaucher de simples jardiniers. Il n'était pas peu fier du résultat, même si le lavoir et la grange étaient encore en l'état car il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'en occuper. Un de ses patients lui avait cependant recommandé un excellent menuisier (d'après lui) et Hannibal avait prévu de le contacter dès son contrôle fiscal terminé.

Il n'avait rien à se reprocher et il le savait. Ses comptes étaient tenus avec une stricte exactitude et là encore, il s'en chargeait lui-même. Tous ses papiers étaient en ordre et parfaitement classés. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs brisé le cœur de devoir les éparpiller et les sortir de ses précieux classeurs pour les jeter négligemment dans des cartons et en "perdre" une partie (il avait bien sûr des photocopies dans son cabinet). Il s'était consolé en pensant à la tête que ferait Will Graham lorsqu'il devrait s'atteler au contrôle de la gestion de son patrimoine. Avec ce qu'Hannibal lui avait préparé, il allait devoir rester sans doute plus d'un mois et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Il avait rencontré Will Graham par hasard même si ce dernier n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Hannibal avait de nombreux passe-temps originaux et l'un d'entre eux consistait à observer les gens. Il était allé au centre des impôts pour régler un litige résultant d'une erreur d'un de leurs comptables (il avait été déclaré en concubinage avec une de ses voisines éloignées, ce qui était d'un ridicule profond mais ne méritait pas qu'il aille jusqu'à retrouver le coupable) et un de leurs agents avait immédiatement attiré son regard. Il était entré dans la salle en poussant devant lui un homme en costume particulièrement virulent et grossier sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Hannibal remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il était menotté et il se demanda si c'était l'agent qui lui avait passé les menottes. La façon dont il manipulait l'homme était professionnelle et il avait dû faire partie des forces de l'ordre à un moment ou à un autre. Mais, ce qui était le plus intéressant était son expression. Elle était parfaitement neutre. Il semblait perdu dans une sorte de monde parallèle tout en utilisant son corps pour maîtriser l'homme, ce qui ne faisait que l'enrager d'avantage. Il l'emmena dans une pièce vitrée et l'installa sans délicatesse sur une des chaises en face d'un large bureau chargé de dossiers en désordre. Hannibal fronça les sourcils. Une telle désorganisation était irresponsable de la part d'un contrôleur des impôts. Il oublia cependant vite sa déception lorsque l'homme en colère tenta d'envoyer une paire de ciseaux au visage de l'agent. L'expression de ce dernier ne changea pas, mais en quelques secondes il lui avait fait une clef de bras et avait pressé sa tête sur le bureau. Il lui avait dit ensuite quelque chose qu'Hannibal ne n'avait pas saisi mais qui devait être assez menaçant pour calmer l'homme immédiatement. Hannibal avait été tellement absorbé par la scène qu'il n'avait pas entendu son nom lorsqu'il avait été appelé la première fois.

_ Qui est l'agent qui s'occupe de l'enragé là-bas ? demanda-t-il à l'employé lorsqu'il arriva au guichet.

_ Oh. Il s'agit de Will Graham. C'est un des plus fin limiers de Jack Crawford. Il s'occupe en général des plus grosses fraudes, mais nous avions besoin de quelqu'un pour cette affaire précise et il était l'agent le plus qualifié.

Il n'élabora pas, mais Hannibal prit bien soin d'enregistrer mentalement le nom. "Will Graham" avait piqué son intérêt et sa curiosité.

Il n'avait fallu ensuite à Hannibal que quelques semaines pour élaborer un plan et le mettre à exécution. Il était maintenant assis dans un des confortables sièges de son salon, les yeux fixés sur la pendule plutôt que sur son livre qu'il ne tenait que pour préserver un semblant de dignité. Lorsque deux coups secs retentirent Hannibal ressentit malgré lui un frisson d'excitation le parcourir et il dut se forcer à ne pas se précipiter vers la porte.

« *** »

Hannibal s'écarta pour laisser entrer Will Graham. Celui-ci hésita sur le pas de la porte. Il paraissait nerveux et Hannibal pouvait sentir sous l'après-rasage bon marché l'odeur acide de la sueur. Cela lui plaisait.

Il pencha la tête de côté, espérant prendre là une expression confuse. Will Graham lui fit un pauvre sourire et leva la main qui tenait la laisse de cuir usé du chien.

_ Je peux le faire entrer ou…

Il termina sa phrase dans un borborygme inaudible trahissant son malaise. Hannibal trouva cela charmant. Autant il n'appréciait pas l'idée d'un chien laissant des poils sur ses tapis orientaux antiques, autant il avait envie de rentrer le plus vite possible dans les bonnes grâces du contrôleur.

Et si malheur arrivait, peu importait ! Hannibal pourrait toujours racheter d'autres tapis.

Il opina.

_ Aucun souci ! Vous auriez dû me prévenir que vous aviez un chien. J'aurais fait installer le nécessaire dans vos appartements.

Will se sentait d'humeur conflictuelle. Il était soulagé de voir que la présence de Winston ne posait pas de problème à son hôte, mais il était également gêné de s'imposer ainsi. Et en même temps, il avait envie de sourire à l'idée d'avoir « des appartements », lui qui vivait presque uniquement dans une seule pièce de sa propre maison.

_ En fait, admit-il, j'ai plusieurs chiens. J'ai réussi à placer les autres pour quelques semaines mais pas Winston.

_ Vous n'avez pas à vous expliquer, répondit Hannibal en observant Will passer enfin la porte d'entrée. Il y a beaucoup de place dans la propriété et il sera libre de courir où bon lui semble.

_ Merci, fit Will avant d'hésiter. J'espère, reprit-il d'une voix plus ferme, que ce n'est pas un truc pour tenter de m'amadouer avant que je ne me penche sur vos comptes ?

Hannibal ne put retenir un sourire ravi. Il percevait là la combativité qu'il avait entraperçue chez Will Graham lors de sa visite au centre des impôts et qui avait tant attisé sa curiosité.

_ Loin de moi l'idée d'utiliser sur un éminent représentant du gouvernement un subterfuge aussi grossier, répondit-il. Le fait est que j'aime aussi les animaux.

Il fit signe à Will Graham de le suivre pendant qu'il s'engageait dans le large couloir menant à son salon. Il comptait bien faire faire le tour du propriétaire à son invité mais il lui semblait tout d'abord plus poli de l'installer confortablement dans un fauteuil avec une boisson pour qu'il se remette de la traversée du gigantesque jardin.

Il n'eut pas à se retourner pour savoir que le contrôleur lui avait emboité le pas. Un pénible crissement, proche de celui qu'avait poussé une fois un contreténor qu'Hannibal avait jugé indigne de tenir le rôle d'Oberon lorsqu'un couteau l'avait éventré, s'éleva derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement. L'horrible son lui avait presque fait dresser les poils sur les bras.

Will baissa la tête. Il savait que sa valise faisait du bruit mais le grincement strident amplifié par les hauts plafonds de la demeure d'Hannibal Lecter était insupportable. Et le regard que lui avait jeté l'homme…

_ Pardon, fit-il d'une petite voix.

_ Vous feriez mieux de laisser votre bagage ici Monsieur Graham, si vous n'avez besoin de rien à l'intérieur. Nous le récupèrerons lorsque je vous mènerai à la dépendance.

_ Oui merci.

Ils reprirent leur marche mais Will se sentait plus mal à l'aise que jamais et à son grand désespoir, le docteur Lecter ne meublait pas la conversation. Et le couloir était sans fin.

_ Et donc euh… Vous avez des animaux ? demanda-t-il en espérant retourner sur un sujet qui lui était familier.

_ Malheureusement pas. Les bâtiments dédiés aux animaux n'ont pas encore été rénovés, mais sur le long terme, je pense acquérir des chevaux et peut-être quelques moutons et agneaux.

Will hocha la tête.

_ Et vous monsieur Graham, poursuivit Hannibal. Vous avez autre chose que des chiens?

_ Non, sauf si on compte les poissons morts dans mon congélateur.

Il avait espéré faire là une petite blague mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, l'humour n'était pas son domaine. Hannibal s'était retourné et l'observait, un sourcil levé.

_ Je… Je suis pêcheur, expliqua Will.

Hannibal sourit et instantanément Will se sentit un peu moins crispé.

_ Vraiment ? interrogea Hannibal. Pour ma part, je suis plutôt chasseur. Vous chassez aussi ?

Will remonta ses lunettes.

_ Non, je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion.

_ Quel dommage, commenta Hannibal en poussant une large porte boisée tout au bout du couloir.

Il s'écarta pour faire entre Will.

_ Mettez-vous à votre aise, je vous en prie.

La pièce dans laquelle le docteur Lecter l'avait emmené était à l'image du couloir qu'ils venaient de traverser : très haute de plafond et décorée avec goût (enfin si on aimait le mélange de baroque un peu chargé et d'orientalisme). Elle possédait ce charme désuet et étrange des résidences secondaires de la noblesse qui étaient auparavant dédiées à la chasse.

Will pensa tout d'abord avoir été conduit dans un salon, mais il remarqua vite l'absence de table à diner et l'imposant cabinet où reposaient toute une collection de verres, de carafes et de diverses bouteilles. Il se trouvait vraisemblablement dans une sorte d'ancien fumoir reconverti en petit salon de réception et en bibliothèque à en juger par le superbe mur de livres sur sa droite. Will se demanda absurdement si Hannibal les avait tous lus. Il se sentait plutôt déplacé ici avec ses cheveux sans doute en désordre, son costume fripé et sa cravate de travers. Winston n'avait cependant pas du tout le même genre de complexe, car il trotta gaiement vers la cheminée et se coucha devant comme s'il avait toujours habité là. Will lui envia sa tranquillité d'esprit et prit place dans l'un des fauteuils situés au centre de la pièce. Il était confortable et Will aurait pu aisément s'y endormir s'il n'avait pas été deux heures de l'après-midi et s'il n'avait pas été aussi nerveux. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment d'ailleurs. Will était rarement nerveux lorsqu'il faisait un contrôle. Il était très fort pour trouver instinctivement ce que les gens essayaient de cacher et pour lui des biens étaient des biens, quelques soient leur origine et leur propriétaire. La demeure Lecter faisait donc figure d'exception. Il n'était là que depuis quelques minutes mais il pouvait déjà dire qu'elle avait quelque chose de fascinant, tout comme l'était celui qui l'habitait.

_ Puis-je vous servir quelque chose ?

Will sursauta. Il s'était une nouvelle fois laissé absorber par ses pensées. Heureusement, Hannibal n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en apercevoir.

_ Oh. Heu. De l'eau, merci.

Hannibal eut l'air déçu pendant une fraction de seconde, mais Will ne se laissa pas émouvoir malgré sa gorge sèche et l'impressionnante collection de spiritueux sans doute de grande qualité que l'homme semblait posséder. S'il avait bien une règle stricte, c'était de ne jamais consommer d'alcool lors d'un contrôle. Hannibal ne se laissa pas décontenancer longtemps et lui servit de l'eau plate (provenant d'une bouteille en verre ornée d'une inscription en français) dans un verre en cristal que Will eut immédiatement peur de faire tomber par terre.

_ Merci.

_ Je vous en prie. Ne m'en veuillez pas si je ne vous suis pas dans la voie de la sobriété et me sers un brandy.

_ Oh. Heu. Eh bien, faites comme chez vous, bafouilla Will, avant de se taper mentalement la tête contre un mur. Bien évidement qu'il allait faire comme chez lui !

Hannibal lui sourit en s'asseyant face à lui mais ne releva pas son malaise. Will lui en fut reconnaissant.

_ Comment comptez-vous mener votre contrôle ? lui demanda Hannibal après quelques instants de silence.

Cela prit légèrement Will de cours. Il n'avait pas spécialement de méthode de travail figée dans le marbre. Il avait plus tendance à "sentir" les choses et à se laisser guider par son intuition, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. Il n'avait cependant pas encore eu réellement le temps d'y réfléchir.

_ Hm. Je pensais à faire un tour de la propriété dans un premier temps pour me familiariser avec les lieux et ensuite procéder à l'inventaire avant d'éplucher vos comptes et de faire mon rapport.

Hannibal hocha la tête.

_ Très bien. Savez-vous combien de temps cela vous prendra ?

Will haussa les épaules.

_ Cela peut aller très vite si vous tenez vos comptes de manière scrupuleuse. Si je dois chercher des papiers et établir un ou plusieurs procès verbaux, cela peut prendre plus de temps. C'est difficile à quantifier.

Il fut surpris de voir Hannibal prendre un petit air presque contrit.

_ Je pense avoir tout en ordre mais… Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répertorier et classer les actes et justificatifs antérieurs à mon arrivée. J'en suis désolé.

Will soupira intérieurement. Cela l'étonnait quelque part que quelqu'un comme Hannibal Lecter ne soit pas parfaitement ordonné, mais cela était également compréhensible vu l'importance de la propriété dont il avait hérité. Sans compter qu'il avait un travail à côté.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous dérangerai pas dans vos activités.

_ Oh, vous ne me dérangerez pas du tout, j'ai pris deux semaines de congés pour vous assister au mieux si jamais vous en aviez besoin.

Will retint une grimace tant bien que mal. Il préférait lorsque la personne contrôlée ne lui volait pas dans les plumes.

_ Oh, vous savez, la comptabilité ne demande pas plusieurs personnes. Il ne s'agit que de chiffres.

_ Je ne vous étoufferai pas, soyez sans crainte. Je me tiendrai simplement à votre entière disposition au cas où vous en auriez besoin. Ces vacances seront aussi pour moi l'occasion de me reposer et de profiter de la propriété. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de vraiment l'apprécier.

Will acquiesça silencieusement et décida de ne pas insister.

_ Pourriez-vous me faire faire un tour de la propriété ? demanda-t-il à Hannibal une fois son verre d'eau terminé.

_ Bien entendu. Je vais vous conduire à vos appartements pour que vous puissiez y déposer vos affaires et vous installer. J'ai malheureusement une course rapide à faire pour le dîner de ce soir, mais je viendrai vous chercher dès mon retour. Cela ne devrait pas me prendre plus d'une heure. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

Ce programme n'était pas pour déplaire à Will. Il en profiterait pour faire courir Winston et essayer de préparer un semblant de plan de travail.

_ C'est parfait.

« *** »

Les "appartements" que le docteur Lecter lui avait préparés étaient presqu'aussi grands que sa propre maison. Il s'agissait d'une dépendance réaménagée, pourvue d'une chambre, d'une salle de bain, d'un salon et d'une cuisine séparée.

_ Je m'excuse pour l'état de la cuisine, lui avait dit Hannibal lorsqu'ils l'avaient traversée. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de la faire refaire. J'espère que partager mes repas n'ira pas à l'encontre de votre éthique.

Will se retint de lui dire que sa propre cuisine était deux fois plus petite et en bien plus mauvaise condition.

_ Tant que vous ne me servez pas d'alcool, rien ne m'empêche de me joindre à vous.

Pour être honnête, Will aurait préféré être seul et accepter de diner avec Hannibal frôlait le "pot de vin", mais il était assez professionnel pour ne pas se laisser amadouer par un peu de nourriture.

_ Je ne m'y risquerai pas.

La chambre de la dépendance était moins impressionnante que la propriété principale. Très claire et décorée parcimonieusement, elle semblait agréable. Le lit en particulier (un king size ?) avait l'air spécialement confortable. Soudain, Will se sentit légèrement fatigué. Peut-être n'irait-il pas promener Winston tout de suite finalement.

_ Je vais vous laisser vous installer et me dépêcher de revenir pour vous faire visiter. N'hésitez pas à lister vos questions au préalable si vous en avez déjà. Je m'efforcerai d'y répondre au mieux.

Will n'avait jamais été très à l'aise pour les "au revoir" et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça, si bien qu'il opta pour une sorte de petit geste de la main bizarre qui ne ressemblait à rien. Will était très fort avec les chiffres mais beaucoup moins avec les gens. Hannibal lui adressa un petit mouvement de tête et le laissa seul. Will soupira. Winston choisit alors ce moment pour se mettre à gémir plaintivement, signe qu'il était pour lui temps de sortir. Will ouvrit la porte et le laissa explorer par lui-même. Winston était un chien plutôt craintif et très fidèle. Il ne s'éloignait jamais beaucoup.

Will se laissa ensuite tomber sur le lit sans plus de cérémonie, sans même retirer ses chaussures. Pris d'un petit sentiment de honte il les enleva finalement sans dénouer les lacets et les poussa du pied vers sa valise qui trainait là où il l'avait laissée en arrivant. Il n'avait pas le courage de commencer à en ranger le contenu. D'ailleurs Will n'avait pas pour habitude de "s'installer" chez les gens qu'il contrôlait. Il gardait les contacts avec eux au strict minimum et s'arrangeait pour raccourcir son séjour, si bien qu'il avait rarement besoin d'utiliser les armoires et commodes mises à sa disposition.

Machinalement, il saisit la télécommande de la large télévision se trouvant face au lit et zappa sans vraiment y faire attention, s'arrêtant finalement sur un documentaire animalier quelconque. Il se mit aussitôt à somnoler et finit par s'endormir complètement quelques minutes plus tard.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla en sursaut, plus d'une heure s'était écoulée et la télévision passait une rediffusion d'un vieil épisode de _Supernatural_ (une des séries fétiches d'Alana). Il éteignit le poste au moment où Dean retirait sa chemise.

Il se frotta les yeux, oubliant qu'il n'avait pas enlevé ses lunettes et se retrouva avec une impressionnante trace de doigt sur les verres. Il soupira. Voilà qu'il était bon pour tout nettoyer à l'eau et au savon ! Ce serait plus rapide que de récupérer sa valise et de la fouiller à la recherche de ses lingettes spéciales. Et puis un petit tour dans la salle de bain ne lui ferait pas de mal. A dormir comme ça, ses cheveux devaient avoir pris un pli pire encore que d'habitude et il était probable qu'il se soit bavé dessus. Et un bon coup d'eau fraiche aiderait aussi à faire disparaitre la marque d'oreiller qu'il devait certainement avoir sur la joue.

Il pourrait aussi se repasser un rapide coup de déodorant car il suait toujours beaucoup lorsqu'il dormait.

Bref, il devait paraître encore plus pouilleux qu'à l'ordinaire.

Sans remettre ses chaussures, il sortit de la chambre. Et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Hannibal qui traversait le salon, Winston sur ses talons.

Will stoppa net.

_ Je… euh… balbutia-t-il, surpris.

Mais Hannibal ne lui laissa pas le temps de former la moindre phrase cohérente.

_ Will ! Vous êtes là !

Il paraissait rassuré comme s'il s'était, pour une raison ou une autre, réellement inquiété pour le contrôleur.

_ J'ai trouvé ce bonhomme grattant à la porte, poursuivit-il en désignant Winston, et j'ai eu beau frapper, vous ne répondiez pas. J'ai eu peur qu'il y ait un problème et je me suis permis d'entrer.

Will était aussi perplexe qu'embarrassé. Perplexe car rares étaient les gens qui se souciaient réellement de lui, surtout alors qu'ils le connaissaient à peine… Quoique quand ils le connaissaient mieux, ils le fuyaient ce qui n'était pas plus encourageant… Et c'était quelque chose qui le faisait tiquer. Ce type était trop poli, trop parfait, avec ses jolis costumes, ses bonnes manières et sa prévenance quasi surnaturelle. Il devait cacher quelque chose. Peut-être des squelettes dans ses placards ou même des cadavres dans sa cave. Voire pire ! Des comptes en Suisse ! Will ne devait pas se laisser distraire par cette belle façade et rester sur ses gardes.

Mais pour le moment il était surtout consterné de s'être fait surprendre ainsi. Malgré sa sortie, Hannibal était toujours aussi impeccable. Pas une seule mèche de cheveux n'avait bougé au-dessus de son visage sculptural. Pas une trace de poussière ne maculait ses chaussures alors que la plus grande partie des chemins de la propriété étaient en terre. C'était incompréhensible pour Will. Et surtout humiliant étant donné l'état dans lequel lui-même se trouvait.

La tête baissée pour à la fois dissimuler son regard et masquer ses paupières gonflées, sa mine renfrognée et la possible trace de bave dans sa barbe, il s'avança pour récupérer Winston qui se frotta à ses jambes.

Et voilà, des poils de chien en plus de tout le reste !

_ Merci de votre aide, grogna-t-il. J'avais pourtant laissé la porte entrouverte pour qu'il puisse rentrer, ajouta-t-il, se sentant le besoin de se justifier face à cet étranger.

Il ramenait un chien sur sa propriété et à peine deux heures après son arrivée, il se révélait incapable de s'en occuper. Voilà qui devait inspirer confiance à Hannibal Lecter !

_ La région est venteuse, répondit Hannibal d'un ton tout à fait sérieux. La porte a dû se refermer toute seule. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû vous prévenir. Je vous prie de m'en excuser.

Will ne comprit pas pourquoi Hannibal voulait qu'il l'excuse pour une erreur que Will avait commise. Décidément ce type était bizarre. C'était peut-être une influence de son pays d'origine ? Will aurait peut-être dû se renseigner sur les coutumes lituaniennes avant de pointer le bout de son nez.

Tentant de se mettre au niveau de politesse de son hôte, du moins pour le premier jour, Will tenta de grommeler quelque chose entre « ce n'est rien » et « ce n'est pas grave » mais au final, c'est un « je vous en prie » sans rapport avec la conversation qui sortit. Une fois de plus, il se serait bien frappé la tête contre les murs.

_ Je vais mettre mes chaussures ! s'écria-t-il alors pour dissimuler son malaise.

Hannibal opina.

_ Je vous attends à l'extérieur, répondit-il. Prenez votre temps.

Et il sortit sans que Will n'ait pu protester. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal vu le niveau de ses réponses depuis quelques minutes. Il entendit la porte se refermer plus loin et Winston tourna la tête vers lui comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Will soupira. Une fois de plus il passait pour un parfait idiot. Il était temps de se reprendre, sinon les semaines à venir allaient lui paraitre insupportablement longues. Et puis pourquoi l'opinion qu'Hannibal Lecter avait de lui semblait-elle autant lui importer alors qu'en général, Will se fichait pas mal de ce que les autres pouvaient penser ? De toute façon, il ne les aimait pas non plus !

Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à un nœud coriace dans ses boucles. Il soupira. Puisqu'Hannibal lui donnait un peu de temps et d'intimité, autant en profiter pour au moins se redonner une apparence humaine.

Il fit un pas résolu vers la salle de bain et se figea. Hannibal était un homme délicat et poli. S'il l'avait laissé seul et lui avait dit de prendre son temps, ce devait être pour lui suggérer qu'il ne ressemblait à rien. Il jura entre ses dents et se précipita vers la porte qu'il claqua derrière lui, au museau d'un Winston un peu perdu.

Ses doigts trouvèrent l'interrupteur et il ferma les paupières, s'attendant à ce qu'une ampoule à nue lui vrille les yeux comme c'était le cas chez lui.

En fait, la salle de bain offrait une agréable lumière tamisée se reflétant sur le carrelage bleu pastel aux murs et la porcelaine blanche de la baignoire. Seule une armoire de toilette au dessus du lavabo fournissait une lumière plus franche sans être aveuglante pour autant. Will s'en approcha et scruta son reflet dans le miroir. Ses lunettes étaient de guingois. Il les retira et les nettoya comme il l'avait prévu. Par contre, heureuse surprise, ni trace de salive dans sa barbe ou d'oreiller sur sa joue. Seuls ses cheveux étaient indisciplinés. Avec un peu d'eau il les aplatit du mieux qu'il put, sachant très bien que dès que tout cela aurait séché, ses boucles seraient aussi folles qu'auparavant.

Sa veste était froissée, alors il prit le partie de la retirer et de desserrer légèrement sa cravate. Quitte à ne ressembler à rien, autant prendre un air décontracté et cool. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il était bien évidement.

Voilà, il faisait un peu instituteur de campagne mais c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas en arrivant à se trouver face à un homme aussi élégant que Lecter.

Il se rinça la bouche au robinet et retourna dans sa chambre pour mettre ses chaussures et récupérer son carnet de notes et son stylo. Travailler lui donnerait une occasion d'occuper ses mains et son regard.

Voyant qu'ils allaient sortir, Winston sautilla dans tous les sens mais Will n'eut pas le cœur à le réprimander. En plus, son esprit s'échauffait ailleurs. Il était temps pour lui de tester qui était réellement Hannibal Lecter.

« *** »

_ Et là ce sont les anciennes… Et en fait aussi futures… Ecuries, expliqua Hannibal en tendant la main vers un bâtiment délabré.

Il était composé de pierres de taille claires mais une partie du toit s'était écroulée, emportant un mur avec lui et laissant apparaître au jour des poutres centenaires.

Will s'approcha, notant avec application les renseignements que lui fournissait le propriétaire.

Hannibal regarda le contrôleur fiscal longer la ruine et l'étudier avec application, déterminant les mesures à grandes enjambées. Il avait fait tomber la veste avant de le rejoindre pour le tour de la propriété et Hannibal trouvait cela absolument délectable.

La veste informe qui tombait trop bas lui avait jusqu'à présent dissimulé des épaules plus larges qu'il ne le pensait et un fessier plus rond encore. Il devait vraiment trouver une bonne excuse pour mettre le feu à la valise de Will, ou plus simplement, juste la faire disparaître. Une façon efficace de se débarrasser à la fois des immondes vêtements du contrôleur et de cet abominable objet couinant.

Il sourit en voyant Will revenir vers lui, le nez toujours plongé dans ses notes.

_ Et donc vous allez transformer ces bâtiments dans un futur proche ? demanda celui-ci d'un ton détaché, presque froid.

_ Il est prévu de les réhabiliter et de les agrandir. Les travaux devraient commencer dans six semaines, expliqua Hannibal, plein de bonne volonté.

Will jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de l'épaisse monture de ses lunettes.

_ Et vous avez les permis ? insista-t-il de cette même voix neutre et presque accusatrice.

_ Pardon ? répliqua Hannibal, un peu pris de court par le ton du contrôleur.

_ Les permis de rénovation et d'agrandissement ? Il va me les falloir. Ainsi que les devis des entrepreneurs et les éventuels crédits contractés pour l'occasion. J'espère que vous avez tout gardé…

Hannibal eut du mal à dissimuler un sourire. Bien sûr qu'il avait tout gardé. Mais il avait surtout face à lui un Will Graham qui venait de passer en mode professionnel et il aimait ça.

_ J'ai fait la demande d'extension et de rénovation du bâtiment dès l'acte notarial signé pour anticiper la lenteur de l'administration. La plupart sont classés dans un portefeuille à cet effet, mais il y en a certains que je n'ai pas reçus me semble-t-il. Etant novice en la matière, il faudra que vous m'aidiez à déterminer ce qu'il faudra que je redemande au cadastre.

Voilà qui allait déjà sûrement prendre quelques semaines. Tout se passait à la perfection et Hannibal se félicita intérieurement.

_ Je m'en occuperai, déclara Will avec une expression légèrement ennuyée. Ca ira plus vite si un agent du fisc s'adresse directement à eux.

Hannibal retint tant bien que mal une petite moue déçue qui n'avait rien à faire sur son visage. Il n'allait de toute façon pas se décourager pour si peu. Ses papiers étaient assez en désordre pour faire durer l'inspection bien plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait été nécessaire en temps normal. Il en avait même caché sous son lit dans son étui à violon. Will allait vraiment devoir fouiller dans toutes ses affaires et Hannibal comptait bien semer pour lui de petites surprises deci delà. Ces quelques semaines s'annonçaient particulièrement intéressantes.

Will, de son côté, s'était mis à griffonner rapidement dans son carnet. Hannibal essaya de jeter un coup d'œil discrètement par dessus son épaule, mais même en ayant un meilleur aperçu des notes, il lui aurait été impossible de les déchiffrer. Will écrivait décidément très mal. Cela allait bien au personnage.

_ Quand avez-vous prévu de faire venir des animaux ? lui demanda-t-il soudain, ce qui fit presque sursauter Hannibal qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui adresse à nouveau la parole aussi vite.

_ Pas avant plusieurs mois. J'aime trop les animaux pour leur offrir autre chose qu'un confort optimal.

Cela fit sourire Will et Hannibal se sentit alors très content de lui. Les animaux étaient décidément une faiblesse pour Will. C'était adorable.

_ Que comptez-vous faire venir ? s'enquit-il, sans doute plus par curiosité qu'autre chose.

_ Des chevaux pour commencer et sans doute des chiens de race.

Ce n'était pas vrai, mais ça Will n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

_ Vous avez effectivement l'espace adéquat pour un tel élevage.

Il ne commenta pas plus, mais son expression méfiante et concentrée avait définitivement quitté son visage. Hannibal jugea alors bon de changer de sujet. Après tout, il commençait à se faire tard et trop en faire dès la première journée n'était pas dans ses plans.

_ Puis-je maintenant vous inviter à diner ? La nuit est en train de commencer à tomber et vous devez être certainement encore fatigué malgré votre petite sieste cette après-midi.

Cette petite pique eut pour effet de faire rougir Will jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Hannibal allait avoir beaucoup de plaisir à l'embêter dans le futur. Son ventre se mit immédiatement à grogner ce qui l'embarrassa plus encore. Hannibal s'amusait déjà décidément beaucoup !

« *** »

Hannibal avait vu les choses en grand et Will se sentit à nouveau légèrement mal à l'aise lorsqu'il le fit asseoir devant une table somptueusement dressée où l'attendait une assiette comme il n'en avait jamais vu autre part que dans les émissions culinaires devant lesquelles il s'endormait parfois. C'était digne d'un trois étoiles et Hannibal ne donnait pas l'impression de donner ce genre de repas uniquement ponctuellement. Will se demanda alors stupidement si l'homme possédait seulement un micro-onde. Sans doute pas.

Hannibal lui commenta même les plats en les lui servant avec dextérité (à sa place Will aurait sans doute tout fait tomber par terre à un moment ou à un autre). Cela était d'ailleurs tout aussi bien parce que sans l'explication de texte Will aurait été bien incapable de reconnaitre la moitié de ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette. En entrée, il eut ainsi l'occasion de déguster un velouté de homard frais avec de petits croutons et des croustillants de ventrêche, pour ensuite enchainer sur des ravioles de foie gras accompagnées d'un léger bouillon de volaille ainsi qu'un paleron de bœuf confit bordé de morilles à la crème. En finissant, il était persuadé de ne rien pouvoir avaler de plus mais lorsqu'Hannibal réapparut avec une marquise au chocolat noir, il ne se fit pas prier longtemps. Tout était bien entendu délicieux et particulièrement fin. Will n'avait jamais mangé comme cela auparavant même dans les quelques bons restaurant où il s'était vu trainer à divers moments de sa carrière.

_ C'était excellent, vous êtes un cuisinier hors pair, s'empressa-t-il de féliciter Hannibal en s'essuyant la bouche du coin de sa serviette comme il l'avait vu faire dans certains films.

Hannibal lui sourit et accepta le compliment avec un petit hochement de tête.

_ Merci. La cuisine est une de mes passions et j'aime y mettre beaucoup de moi-même.

_ Où avez-vous appris, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

_ Ma tante m'a enseigné certaines bases et j'ai appris d'autres choses au cours de mes voyages, mais je suis principalement un autodidacte.

Will était impressionné. Hannibal était vraisemblablement un homme éduqué qui excellait dans plusieurs domaines. Il espérait que c'était également le cas dans la tenue de ses comptes, ce qui lui faciliterait d'autant plus la tâche. Il nourrissait malheureusement quelques doutes après avoir appris qu'Hannibal ne possédait pas certains actes et qu'il n'avait pas inventorié une partie des documents antérieurs à son arrivée. La masse de travail ne faisait pas particulièrement peur à Will, mais cette inspection serait probablement longue. Cela dit, s'il se faisait nourrir ainsi tous les jours, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il allait falloir qu'il fasse attention à ne pas devenir complaisant. Si la conversation avait été difficile et désagréable comme cela l'était souvent pour lui, cela lui aurait permis de ne pas prendre ses aises et de rester sur ses gardes, mais Hannibal était un excellent hôte et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour réussir à le mettre à l'aise. Fort heureusement, Will n'avait qu'à conjurer l'image du visage de Jack Crawford pour se rappeler qu'il était sur son lieu de travail. C'était dommage quelque part. S'il avait rencontré Hannibal dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient peut-être pu être amis. Enfin dans la mesure où Will pouvait avoir des amis. On ne lui avait jamais fourni le mode d'emploi des interactions sociales.

Une fois la table débarrassée, Hannibal lui proposa à nouveau un verre de vin dans le petit salon et il lui fut plus difficile cette fois ci de refuser mais il tint bon. De plus, il commençait à être vraiment fatigué et à avoir vaguement mal à la tête et l'alcool n'aurait pas fait bon ménage avec l'aspirine qu'il allait devoir prendre avant de se coucher.

_ Je vais prendre congé si cela ne vous embête pas, finit-il par dire un peu maladroitement. La journée a été longue.

Hannibal hocha la tête.

_ Je comprends tout à fait et ne vous retiens pas. Ma porte est bien sûr grande ouverte si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Voulez-vous être réveillé demain matin ?

Will trouva la question absurde. Il avait un réveil, pourquoi aurait-il eu besoin qu'Hannibal s'en charge personnellement ? Cela dit, c'était une pratique courante dans les hôtels. Peut-être Hannibal voulait-il assumer son rôle jusqu'au bout.

_ Non merci. Winston s'en chargera, ne vous inquiétez pas.

_ Très bien. A quelle heure souhaitez-vous poursuivre le tour du propriétaire ?

_ Vers 9h, si cela vous convient.

C'était un échange très civil un peu étrange après la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer.

_ Je préparerai alors un petit déjeuner pour 8h. Libre à vous de venir le partager avec moi.

Will n'était pas du genre à manger le matin, mais si les petits-déjeuners d'Hannibal étaient aussi bons que ses repas et bien…

_ Ce serait avec plaisir.

Cela arracha un sourire à Hannibal.

_ Je vous attendrai dans ce cas.

Il y eu un petit moment de flottement, Will ne sachant plus vraiment quoi dire avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre la dépendance. Mais Hannibal le sortit rapidement de l'embarras en lui tendant une clef.

_ Voici une clef du domaine. Vous pourrez ainsi aller partout où vous le souhaitez librement. C'est un passe qui ouvre toutes les portes.

C'était bien la première fois qu'une personne qu'il contrôlait lui donnait accès à l'ensemble de sa propriété.

_ Merci.

_ C'est tout naturel.

Hannibal lui sourit et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

_ Et bien, bonne nuit Will.

_ Oh. Heu. Bonne nuit également.

La porte se referma avec un petit grincement, laissant Will seul sur le pas de la porte, légèrement décontenancé et absolument incapable de mettre des mots sur ce que lui inspirait cette première journée auprès d'Hannibal Lecter.

(à suivre...)


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous! Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires sur le premier chapitre! Voilà pour vous le chapitre 2 et bonne lecture!_

"***"

Will se réveilla de bonne heure. Ou plutôt Winston le réveilla de bonne heure. A travers les lourds rideaux sombres, il décelait à peine un rayon de lumière.

Il grogna. Il aimait son chien, il aimait tous ses chiens, mais ce matin, il aurait apprécié profiter un peu plus longtemps des draps frais et doux du lit, dont le matelas avait une consistance juste parfaite. Will ne pensait pas avoir déjà dormi dans un tel confort. Il soupira et se redressa en se frottant les yeux lorsque Winston pigna une fois de plus.

Will n'avait aucune envie qu'il s'abandonne sur le parquet de la chambre, alors il força son corps à bouger. Il se leva en baillant.

_J'arrive… articula-t-il laborieusement.

Autour de lui, le chien faisait de petits bonds.

A tâtons, Will trouva ses lunettes sur la table de nuit. Sa montre, posée à côté, lui indiqua qu'il n'était même pas sept heures.

Devant l'impatience du chien, Will ne prit pas la peine de tirer sa valise de sous le lit pour chercher de quoi se couvrir. La veille au soir, il n'avait pas eu plus de courage que l'après-midi d'en ranger le contenu. De toute façon, il se trouvait au milieu de rien et il ne resterait pas longtemps dehors. Qui cela dérangerait-il qu'il se balade en caleçon ? Il ne s'agissait que de quelques minutes, le temps de surveiller le chien. Il n'avait pas envie que celui-ci se retrouve enfermé dehors comme la veille.

Winston courut jusqu'à l'entrée lorsque Will ouvrit la chambre, mais celui-ci prit tout son temps pour traverser le carrelage glacial menant jusqu'à la sortie. Il avait également besoin de se soulager mais cela attendrait. Il faisait régulièrement passer le bien-être de ses animaux avant le sien.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il en eut le souffle coupé. Le docteur Lecter possédait vraiment une magnifique propriété. La lumière dorée était encore fragile et une brume épaisse s'accrochait toujours aux arbres alentours, nimbant le paysage d'une atmosphère onirique. Will eut à peine conscience du froid qui le saisit lorsqu'il fit quelques pas dehors, le gravier blanc du chemin menant à la porte crissant sous ses pieds nus. Il s'enveloppa machinalement dans ses propres bras, tout en regardant Winston s'éloigner, la truffe au sol.

Les sons lui paraissaient étouffés et il ne percevait au loin que le bruit de quelques oiseaux accueillant l'aube à coup de piaillements aigus.

Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par la beauté des lieux. Il était là en tant que professionnel, pas touriste. Ce terrain, il allait devoir l'évaluer d'un œil neutre et critique. Il devait garder son esprit clair.

Il prit une grande inspiration, l'air du matin lui piquant les narines.

Cela lui rappela sa petite maison et il sourit. Bien sûr, sa bicoque pleine de canidés n'avait ni la taille ni le prestige de cet endroit mais Will y retrouvait la même quiétude.

Un bruit sur sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête. Il s'attendait à voir Winston surgir des buissons, sa commission terminée, mais il se retrouva à quelques pas seulement d'un grand cerf à l'impressionnante ramure. Son cœur manqua un battement et il se figea.

L'animal l'observait de ses yeux aussi sombres que son pelage. Il était énorme, bien plus gros que tous ceux que Will avait pu voir trainer sur son terrain désolé. Il se crispa. Si l'animal l'attaquait, il serait en bien mauvaise posture. Il avait entendu de nombreuses histoires de chiens s'en prenant à des bêtes bien plus grosses qu'eux pour sauver leurs maitres et se demanda brièvement si Winston ferait de même.

Mais le cerf se contenta de le regarder pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables. Puis il laissa entendre une franche expiration, un épais nuage de vapeur sortant de ses naseaux. Lorsqu'il reprit sa marche, il passa devant Will comme s'il n'existait pas, pour disparaitre plus loin à travers les fourrés.

_ Une bête magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

La voix d'Hannibal Lecter sortit Will de sa torpeur. Il se retourna pour trouver le propriétaire des lieux tout près de lui. A quel moment était-il arrivé ? Will n'en avait aucune idée. C'était comme si Lecter s'était proprement matérialisé dans son dos.

_ B… Bonjour, balbutia Will, pris de court.

_ Bonjour Will, répondit Lecter avec un sourire.

Will se sentit rougir et se trouva ridicule. L'homme face à lui accusait aussi les effets de l'heure matinale. Contrairement à la veille, ses cheveux n'étaient pas maintenus par une épaisse couche de gel et il n'était pas en costume. Il portait un simple pantalon de toile et un pull bordeaux au col échancré. Will avala sa salive. Ce côté chic négligé allait à ravir au maître des lieux. Alors que Will ne ressemblait à rien avec ses cheveux en bataille et son caleçon très près du corps. Il baissa la tête.

_ Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver, avoua-t-il.

_ Je suis très matinal, répondit son hôte. J'aime me lever tôt et profiter des lumières de l'aube. Lorsque j'ai vu ce grand cerf au loin, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le suivre.

_ Il est très impressionnant, concéda Will en baissant ses lunettes pour cacher au maximum ses yeux.

_ Je l'avais déjà aperçu à quelques reprises. C'est le chef d'une harde qui s'est installée dans la propriété lorsque celle-ci était inoccupée. Mon arrivée ne les a apparemment pas chamboulés.

_ En tout cas, il n'a pas peur de l'homme, fit Will qui se maudit de ne rien trouver de plus fin à répondre.

_ Détrompez-vous Will. Ce que vous venez de vivre est exceptionnel. Pour ma part, il m'est arrivé de le pister pendant des kilomètres avant ne serait-ce même que de l'apercevoir.

_ Le pister ? s'étonna Will.

_ Lors d'une de mes parties de chasse, expliqua le psychiatre.

_ Oh oui, c'est vrai, vous chassez.

Hannibal opina du chef.

_ Mais lorsque je l'ai eu dans mon viseur, poursuivit ce dernier, je n'ai pas pu le tuer.

Will sourit.

_ C'est fort généreux de votre part. Il serait vraiment dommage d'abattre une telle bête.

Hannibal ne répondit pas. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas tué le cerf, c'est parce qu'il avait trouvé des braconniers sur ses terres et qu'il avait préféré s'occuper de ceux-ci.

_ Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé au saut du lit, s'excusa alors Hannibal. Je vais vous laisser vous préparer. Vous vous joignez toujours à moi pour le petit déjeuner j'espère ?

Will hocha la tête un peu bêtement. Il s'était promis de ne pas se laisser séduire par le luxe et les attentions dont le docteur Lecter le couvrait mais il devait bien avouer que le repas de la veille avait réussi à charmer plus que ses papilles.

_ Très bien. Je vous laisse vous habiller et vous pourrez me rejoindre dans la cuisine de la maison. Je vous l'ai montrée hier, je crois ?

Will acquiesça. Il se rappelait en effet d'une énorme cuisine dernier cri qui tranchait avec le charme un peu désuet de l'ensemble de la propriété. Elle devait valoir une fortune à elle toute seule.

_ Je vous laisse à vos ablutions.

Will se sentit une fois de plus trop peu habillé et réfréna l'envie de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, ce qui aurait été encore plus ridicule.

_ Je vais faire vite, balbutia-t-il.

_ Oh, prenez votre temps, lui répondit Hannibal. Nous ne sommes pas pressés, il est encore tôt.

Cela eut le mérite de tirer Will de sa léthargie et il reprit son sérieux en se redressant un peu.

_ Détrompez-vous. Mon emploi du temps est très strict et je compte me mettre à travailler le plus rapidement possible. Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer trop longtemps.

Hannibal réfréna un sourire et se rappela qu'il avait encore un ou deux classeurs dont le contenu pouvait se perdre dans la cheminée. La réédition de ces extraits prendrait des semaines.

_ Je salue votre conscience professionnelle. A tout de suite dans ce cas.

Hannibal n'attendit pas une hypothétique réponse et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le manoir. Il avait un petit déjeuner à préparer. Après tout, le petit-déjeuner n'était-il pas le repas le plus important de la journée ?

« *** »

Hannibal était un carnivore remarqua Will pour lui-même. La viande était en effet à l'honneur de chacun des repas qu'il lui avait préparé jusqu'ici. Il était d'ailleurs en train de griller d'épaisses tranches de lard, tout en faisant sauter dans une poêle de petites saucisses qui produisaient un fumet qui lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

C'était un peu étonnant quelque part, ce côté très carnassier. En lisant le profil d'Hannibal, Will aurait eu plutôt tendance à imaginer une personne embourgeoisée, adepte du bio et des repas équilibrés et sains. Un végétarien même peut-être. Quelque part, il était plutôt content de s'être trompé. En tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'allait pas manquer de protéines !

La miche de pain posée sur le comptoir et à demi enveloppée dans un torchon avait également l'air particulièrement appétissante. Will pouvait déjà sentir la croûte craquer sous sa dent.

Comme pour appuyer cela son ventre gargouilla bruyamment et Will rougit.

_ Ah ! Je vois que vous avez faim ! remarqua gaiement Hannibal en cassant un œuf d'une seule main contre le rebord d'un saladier. Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre beaucoup plus. Pourriez-vous dresser la table ? Nous mangerons ici, inutile de sortir les grands plats ; nous sommes entre nous après tout.

La cuisine d'Hannibal valant sans doute plus que sa maison et sa voiture réunies Will n'avait pas grand chose à répondre à cela.

_ Où se trouve la vaisselle ? demanda-t-il en balayant du regard la multitude de placards longeant les murs.

_ Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin dans le confiturier.

Will mit quelques secondes avant de localiser le dit confiturier et ouvrit plusieurs fois un mauvais placard. Il tomba ainsi sur un très beau service qui avait bien sa place dans son inventaire. Il ne s'agissait pas là de vaisselle Ikea.

_ C'est de la porcelaine de Limoges ? demanda-t-il en saisissant délicatement une tasse.

Hannibal acquiesça tout en touillant des œufs brouillés qui avaient l'air particulièrement crémeux.

_ C'est exact. Un souvenir de jeunesse.

_ Vous avez vécu en France ?

_ Seulement brièvement mais ce service est un héritage familial. Je n'ai donc malheureusement pas de preuve d'achat.

Will contempla pensivement la tasse avant de la remettre en place.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je n'aurai aucun mal à le faire estimer. Cela me semble être une pièce unique, mais elle doit être répertoriée dans les archives de la manufacture de Limoges dont elle provient. Il y a le sceau à l'arrière de chaque pièce du service.

_ Je vois. Cela risque de prendre un peu de temps cependant, n'est-ce pas ?

Will fit une petite grimace.

_ Je pense qu'il faudra compter au moins deux semaines.

Hannibal se garda bien de lui dire qu'il avait encore au moins trois autres sets provenant chacun d'une manufacture européenne différente. Le plus beau devait sans doute être un service de Dresde datant d'avant la guerre. La ville ayant été rasée, Will allait bien s'amuser. Il serait sans doute obligé de contacter un expert. Hannibal fronça les sourcils. Il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement qu'une autre personne s'introduise dans leur petite bulle. Il allait falloir trouver une solution à ça. Peut-être que s'il se débarrassait de l'expert avant qu'il ne vienne… Un accident était si vite arrivé ! Bien. Il verrait cela en temps voulu. Après tout, Will n'avait même pas encore commencé à travailler et Hannibal comptait bien le ralentir le plus possible sans que cela ne devienne suspect.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner dans un silence confortable. Bien entendu, tout ce que lui servit Hannibal était absolument délicieux et Will ne manqua pas de le remercier, même si une petite partie de lui se sentait toujours coupable d'accepter toutes ces largesses.

Repu, il se renfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise et réfléchit à la manière dont il allait bien pouvoir organiser la large tâche qui l'attendait. Procéder avec méthode et estimer le contenu de chaque pièce l'une après l'autre semblait le plus logique. Il décida d'aller du haut vers le bas en commençant par le manoir. Il devait donc s'attaquer au grenier ce qui n'allait sans doute pas être une mince affaire. Il ne l'avait pas visité la veille et Will espérait qu'Hannibal le tenait en ordre. Mais jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais rencontré personne qui rangeait méticuleusement son grenier. Le sien était un vrai capharnaüm jonché de vieux moteurs de bateaux.

_ Je vais commencer par votre grenier annonça-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

Hannibal était en train de débarrasser et Will se demanda un instant s'il ne serait pas poli qu'il propose de faire la vaisselle. Mais en même temps, son hôte le refuserait certainement.

_ J'ai amené mes affaires de travail avec moi, reprit-il en tapotant sa mallette remplie de formulaires et de stylos en tout genre. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer comment y monter ? Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir une trappe quelque part ?

Hannibal leva un sourcil et resta à observer Will quelques secondes. Il avait vraiment un visage fascinant avec ses grosses lunettes de traviole, sa barbe mal taillée et son air constamment renfrogné. Lorsqu'on le voyait ainsi, on avait du mal à s'imaginer l'homme à la poigne de fer qu'Hannibal avait entraperçu au centre des impôts. Mais lui savait ce qui se cachait sous cette apparente inaptitude. Et il avait hâte d'en voir plus.

_ Vous avez bien un grenier ? insista Will face au silence de son hôte.

Hannibal répondit d'un sourire. Oh oui, il avait bien un grenier. Qui était impeccable il y avait quelques semaines encore. Mais depuis, Hannibal avait ouvert tous les cartons soigneusement libellés, jeté en vrac par terre la paperasserie et enfermé les objets dans de vieux coffres métalliques dont il avait soigneusement brisé les systèmes d'ouverture. Will allait s'amuser comme un fou à tenter de les ouvrir ! Il avait aussi retiré toutes les ampoules et posé des cartons sur les lucarnes.

Il avait même songé à y lâcher une poignée de souris dans l'espoir qu'elles grignoteraient quelques documents et donneraient des sueurs froides au contrôleur. Mais la possibilité qu'elles descendent jusqu'à son garde-manger était trop importante et ça Hannibal ne l'aurait pas supporté.

_ J'ai bien évidemment un grenier, confirma Hannibal, mais je n'y ai encore jamais mis les pieds. La demeure est tellement vaste que je n'ai guère eu le temps de m'y intéresser.

Will retint un soupir. Avec un peu de chance, la pièce aurait été débarrassée à la mort des précédents occupants. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. La chance n'était pas son truc et il allait probablement découvrir dans le grenier des montagnes de détritus. Peut-être même des oiseaux crevés. Ou des rats.

_ Ne faites pas cette tête ! le consola Hannibal en se penchant très près de lui. Je vais vous accompagner et nous allons explorer ça ensemble.

Will opina. Son hôte avait l'air de vraiment s'amuser de la situation et de prendre cela comme une distraction. Mais pour Will, c'était sa réputation d'agent des impôts qui était en jeu ! Et même si en y réfléchissant, de loin, il aurait pu trouver divertissant l'idée d'explorer un grenier clos depuis des années, ça aurait été à l'unique condition qu'il soit en vacances. Et accompagné d'amis. S'il avait eu des amis autres que ses chiens, qui étaient certes adorables mais inaptes à travailler dans un grenier.

Hannibal n'était pas son ami et il voulait éviter de trop se rapprocher de lui mais il n'allait pas dire non à une paire de mains supplémentaire s'il fallait récupérer des piafs en décomposition.

_ Que diriez-vous de lâcher Winston au jardin le temps que je termine la vaisselle et je vous emmène ? l'encouragea son hôte.

Will approuva en se levant de table, son chien sur les talons.

« *** »

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la maison, il trouva Hannibal au pied des larges escaliers menant aux étages. Sa main se resserra sur la poignée de sa mallette. C'était maintenant que le vrai travail commençait.

_ Nous pouvons y aller, annonça-t-il à son hôte de sa voix la plus ferme.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Hannibal se sente trop impliqué. A l'heure actuelle Will tolérait sa présence à ses côtés parce que les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles. Mais une fois cette histoire de grenier réglée, Will comptait bien travailler seul. C'était ainsi qu'il était le plus efficace et le moins à même d'être influencé par le contribuable.

Hannibal lui sourit et grimpa au pas de course, non stop, jusqu'au second étage, Will peinant à le suivre. Il ne voulait pas paraître en mauvaise forme à côté du psychiatre, surtout qu'il était plus jeune que lui, mais il sentait déjà une goutte de transpiration se former entre ses omoplates. Il ralentit avant que la fontaine à sueur ne se mette à couler.

_ Euh… hum… Vous êtes sportif ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait pas trop haché.

Un brin de conversation ralentirait peut-être Hannibal.

Ce dernier stoppa même complètement avant de se retourner vers Will.

_ Non, pas vraiment. Je m'entretiens, c'est tout. Je nage surtout. Vous n'imaginez pas ma joie lorsqu'en aménageant ici j'ai découvert une piscine dans la verrière.

Will força un sourire. Evidemment qu'il y avait une piscine dans une demeure aussi somptueuse. Un élément de plus à ajouter à la valeur de la maison !

_ Elle est couverte et chauffée, précisa son hôte. Et elle fait des merveilles après une rude journée de travail. Elle vous est bien évidemment ouverte si vous le désirez.

Will le remercia d'un petit sourire et d'un signe de tête gauche. Pour avoir grandi en bord de mer, il nageait très bien et l'idée d'un bon bain chaud sonnait délicieusement à ses oreilles, mais il craignait d'outrepasser les limites qu'il s'était fixé. Il aviserait en temps voulu.

Ils traversaient désormais un long couloir étrangement dépouillé. Will n'avait qu'à peine entraperçu le premier étage lors de sa course derrière Hannibal mais il lui avait paru richement décoré, alors qu'ici les murs étaient nus et la moquette élimée.

_ C'était la zone réservée aux domestiques, expliqua Hannibal en posant la main sur une porte qui ne différait en rien des autres.

Will manqua de lui rentrer dedans tant il était occupé à regarder autour de lui pour évaluer les volumes. Déjà qu'il trouvait sa maison presque trop grande pour lui tout seul, comment Hannibal supportait-il tout cet espace vacant ! Ce devait être d'un glauque !

_ Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en détournant le regard et en remontant ses lunettes.

Son front avait failli entrer en contact avec le nez d'Hannibal. Mais ce dernier ne parut pas lui en tenir rigueur. Son regard était au contraire toujours aussi pétillant.

_ Je pense que c'est ici l'accès au grenier mais je n'en suis pas certain.

Il tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement presqu'aussi désagréable que celui de la valise de Will. Elle dévoila un long escalier étroit.

_ C'est bien ici, confirma Hannibal avec un sourire presque enfantin qui fit perdre à Will le fil de ses pensées.

_ Ah… Hum… Tant mieux, balbutia-t-il en se maudissant.

Il était ridicule. Il venait ici en tant que professionnel. Pas autre chose. Et il ne devait pas valoir mieux qu'un clochard pour un type comme Hannibal. Il devait s'en tenir à son rôle.

Le psychiatre ne commenta pas et grimpa les escaliers avec précaution. Les marches de bois étaient vieilles et inégales mais en bon état.

Une fois en haut, il sortit de sa poche une clé et déverrouilla une seconde porte. Un clac vif résonna dans la cage d'escalier.

_ Je n'étais pas sûr que mon passe marcherait ici, commenta Hannibal avec son enthousiasme habituel.

Will garda cette fois-ci la bouche fermée.

Le psychiatre poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Will le suivit. Il faisait un noir d'encre à l'intérieur, mais à la lueur du couloir il devinait la main d'Hannibal à la recherche d'un interrupteur.

Son doigt pressa le bouton trois fois de suite mais rien ne se produisit.

_ Les ampoules doivent être grillées, fit Hannibal dans un soupir.

_ Vous n'avez pas de lampe de poche ?

_ Très certainement mais tout en bas et je ne sais où.

Un silence gêné suivit.

_ D'après la toiture extérieure, je pense qu'il y a des fenêtres sur le côté mais elles doivent être obstruées, reprit finalement Hannibal. Venez avec moi, on va essayer de les trouver.

Will sursauta lorsque son hôte lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira dans la pénombre.

Ils progressèrent à tâtons sur quelques mètres, le bruit de leurs pas claquant sur le parquet. Hannibal ne lâchait pas Will et ce dernier lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il allait ni de la taille du grenier. La bonne nouvelle c'était que la pièce ne sentait ni la moisissure, ni le renfermé, ce qui lui laissait penser qu'elle avait été entretenue et donc potentiellement rangée.

Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée puisque juste après il trébucha sur quelque chose et se serait étalé de tout son long si les bras d'Hannibal ne l'avaient pas retenu.

_ Will, tout va bien ?

Will se figea. Il sentait la chaleur du corps de son hôte et son souffle était tout contre son visage.

Il déglutit de façon audible et se redressa avec raideur. Il avait soudain l'impression que sa peau était trop petite pour lui. Et il avait chaud. Trop chaud pour que cela soit naturel même si le grenier était visiblement bien isolé. Tout cela était absurde. Il n'avait fait que trébucher bon sang !

_ Herm, baragouina-t-il de manière très éloquente en se passant une main sur le visage qu'il sentit moite.

_ Vous vous êtes blessé ?

La voix d'Hannibal avait un accent sincèrement inquiet et Will s'en voulut immédiatement. Après tout son hôte ne pouvait pas voir qu'il allait parfaitement bien dans cette pénombre.

_ Ca v…

Une des mains d'Hannibal effleura sa joue avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase et l'autre se posa sur sa taille. Will sentit immédiatement ses poils se dresser sur ses bras et son cœur manquer un battement. Voilà qu'il faisait de l'extrasystole maintenant ! Et tout ça à cause d'un petit coin sombre et d'un peu de promiscuité. L'espace d'une seconde il se dit qu'il allait devoir confier cette affaire à quelqu'un d'autre mais c'était absolument inconcevable. Cela eut le mérite de le faire sortir de l'étrange torpeur qui l'avait saisi.

_ Ca va, dit-il cette fois-ci plus fermement. J'ai simplement trébuché. Merci de m'avoir rattrapé.

Son ton était un peu plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais Will n'avait jamais vraiment appris à maîtriser les nuances.

_ Je vous en prie, répondit Hannibal sans se démonter. Je m'excuse de l'état dans lequel vous trouvez cette pièce. Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est la première fois que j'y mets les pieds et je ne m'imaginais pas que cela pourrait être dangereux.

_ Ce n'est rien. J'ai déjà vu pire.

Will avait effectivement eu l'occasion un jour d'estimer une maison remplie d'ordures du sol au plafond. Le propriétaire était d'ailleurs mort étouffé sous un sac plein de vieux journaux. A côté de cela, le grenier d'Hannibal était un modèle d'organisation.

_ Commençons par dégager les fenêtres, reprit-il. Qu'on y voit un peu plus clair.

Will retroussa ses manches et se dirigea en tâtonnant vers un filet de lumière sur sa droite. Il fallait qu'il se mette à travailler et son calme reviendrait rapidement. Etape 1 : de la lumière.

Ses doigts finirent par se poser sur de grosses caisses vraisemblablement posées contre une des fenêtres. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à déplacer de telles masses seul. Il allait avoir besoin d'un sérieux coup de main. Plusieurs options s'offraient à lui. Il pouvait faire appel à un prestataire qui enverrait des hommes remettre la pièce en état, mais cela ne l'enchantait guère. Will n'aimait pas que d'autres interviennent sur son territoire lors d'un contrôle. Il doutait aussi que cela plaise à Hannibal, même si le bien être du psychiatre ne devait pas compter dans sa décision en principe. Ou alors, il pouvait juste utiliser les forces disponibles. Jusqu'ici le docteur Lecter s'était montré plus que de bonne volonté et Will était presque certain qu'il ne rechignerait pas à mettre la main à la pâte. Cela changeait de ses habitudes, mais ce n'était pas en infraction avec la loi.

_ Docteur Lecter, je vais devoir vous mettre à contribution. Je ne vais pas pouvoir procéder à l'inventaire tant que le grenier n'aura pas retrouvé un semblant d'ordre. Je vais avoir besoin de vos bras pendant quelques heures. Vous êtes bien sûr en droit de refuser…

Will espérait vraiment que cela ne soit pas le cas, mais il ne pouvait pas le lui imposer.

Hannibal, qui s'était tenu silencieux jusqu'ici, lui répondit avec un sourire.

_Ce sera avec plaisir.

« *** »

Ils y passèrent la journée. Hannibal avait tablé sur la matinée, mais il avait vraiment fait du bon travail en chargeant ces caisses contre les fenêtres ! Et puis Will était méticuleux. Il avait visiblement un système de classement rôdé et n'en était certainement pas à sa première maison désordonnée. Il avait pris les choses en main très rapidement et avait dirigé Hannibal d'une main de maître, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Hannibal devait bien admettre qu'il avait craint un instant d'avoir été un peu trop loin. La caresse sur le visage avait clairement été un faux pas et il l'avait regretté presque immédiatement. Il se délectait des réactions de Will et ses petits airs gênés le remplissaient de joie, mais il savait également qu'il naviguait en eaux troubles et son but n'était pas de le brusquer. Ou en tout cas pas pour le moment. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Will se désavoue lui-même et confie le contrôle à quelqu'un d'autre.

Hannibal s'était donc efforcé de rester sage pour le reste de la journée et de réfréner certaines réflexions qui pourtant lui brûlaient la langue. Il pourrait se le permettre lorsqu'ils se connaitraient un petit peu mieux et vu le temps qu'ils allaient passer ensemble, une certaine camaraderie finirait forcément par s'installer. Hannibal était un homme patient. Et puis jouer l'assistant dévoué, respectueux et affable avait ses avantages. Le moins négligeable étant d'avoir à nouveau pu admirer Will en t-shirt. Il ne faisait pas spécialement chaud sous les combles, mais manipuler des caisses pendant plusieurs heures d'affilées les avaient obligés à enlever au moins une couche superflue. Hannibal s'était même autorisé à ouvrir un bouton supplémentaire à sa chemise. Il ne suait pas beaucoup naturellement, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Will et son vieux t-shirt blanc un peu élimé n'avait pas tardé à lui coller au corps. Hannibal n'avait pas boudé son plaisir. Il savait apprécier les belles choses.

Will s'était tellement laissé absorber par son travail qu'il n'avait plus montré la moindre trace d'embarras, malgré son allure échevelée qui tenait plus de l'ouvrier en bâtiment ou du bucheron que du contrôleur des impôts bien propre sur lui. C'était un peu dommage, mais également fascinant. Will Graham avait une faculté de concentration phénoménale et savait se montrer exceptionnellement efficace. D'ailleurs, si Hannibal ne leur avait pas monté une collation faite sur le pouce avec les moyens du bord, Will n'aurait sans doute pas mangé du tout. Hannibal n'était pas spécialement un adepte du pique-nique dans les greniers, mais il avait fait une exception et son possible pour rester simple. Rien ne criait plus "restes du frigo assemblés à la hâte" que du foie gras (un plombier impoli) et du saucisson maison (un chauffard qui avait éraflé sa Mercédès), du beurre, du pain et des fruits frais, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était maintenant près de dix-neuf heures et si Will paraissait encore très absorbé et sans doute prêt à continuer à travailler jusqu'au bout de la nuit, Hannibal, lui, avait d'autres plans. Ces derniers impliquaient une bonne douche (Will se rendrait compte que celle de sa dépendance était désormais mystérieusement en panne), un vrai dîner et éventuellement une promenade digestive dans le bois. Après tout, il n'était pas bon de rester enfermé toute la journée !

Hannibal s'approcha discrètement de Will, occupé à griffonner dans son cahier et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Celui-ci sursauta et lâcha son carnet qui tomba au sol avec un bruit mou.

_ Merde ! jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Puis il se tourna vers Hannibal, l'air horrifié.

_ Pardon, ça m'a échappé.

Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, ça aurait écorché les oreilles d'Hannibal. Mais de la part de Will Graham, il trouvait cela tout à fait adorable et il se surprit à sourire. Décidément, le contrôleur des impôts le ramollissait vraiment.

_ Ce n'est rien, répondit-il d'une voix posée. C'est de ma faute. Je vous ai troublé dans votre concentration.

Will lui répondit d'un petit hochement de tête puis il se baissa pour récupérer son carnet. Le coin était corné. Will le lissa d'un geste maladroit qui donna envie à Hannibal de lui attraper la main pour embrasser le bout de ses doigts. Il se retreignit.

_ Je peux vous aider pour quelque chose, docteur Lecter ? demanda finalement Will, incertain.

_ Il se fait tard Will. Je pensais qu'il était peut-être temps de clore cette journée. Vous avez bien avancé et je crois que le moment est venu pour vous de prendre un peu de repos.

Will soupira et posa les mains sur ses hanches. Il tourna sur lui-même pour évaluer le travail effectué. Par les fenêtres désormais dégagées, il voyait les lueurs rouges du soleil couchant. Elles donnaient aux caisses des teintes sanglantes. C'était presque beau. Bien plus en tout cas que les tas de papiers encore posés au sol. Will avait terminé de les classer par catégories mais il allait devoir les éplucher demain et dresser la liste de ce qu'il manquait dans toutes ces archives. Il allait aussi devoir trouver un moyen d'ouvrir les malles car malgré tous ses efforts elles étaient restées closes. Et Hannibal lui avait assuré ne pas en avoir les clés. Ca allait certainement requérir un pied de biche.

Il passa une main sale de poussière dans ses cheveux poisseux de sueur et fronça le nez. Il devait empester.

_ J'aurais aimé finir ce soir mais il y a encore trop à faire, grogna-t-il. J'en ai encore au moins pour un ou deux jours.

_ Je suis navré. J'aurais dû m'occuper du grenier avant votre arrivée.

Will se tourna vers Hannibal Lecter qui se trouvait presque tout contre lui. Finalement, il ne devait pas puer autant qu'il en avait l'impression puisque le délicat docteur n'était pas indisposé. Et contrairement à Will, il paraissait frais comme une rose malgré sa chemise entrouverte qui laissait apparaitre… Will détourna brusquement le regard. Décidément, vivre seul lui pesait plus qu'il ne le soupçonnait.

_ Ce n'est pas votre faute, répondit-il. Le domaine est tellement grand, vous ne pouvez pas être partout à la fois.

_ Pour me faire pardonner, poursuivit Hannibal avec enthousiasme, que diriez-vous d'un bon dîner ?

Will ouvrit la bouche pour protester, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Mais il devait cesser de se mentir à lui-même. La cuisine du docteur Lecteur était délicieuse et après cette journée à ramper dans la poussière et les vieux papiers, la perspective d'un bon repas était vraiment attrayante. Il allait déprimer lorsqu'il allait rentrer chez lui et retourner à sa cuisine au micro-onde.

_ Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit-il finalement avec un petit sourire.

Hannibal lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour le guider vers la porte.

_ Je n'ai pas fait de courses aujourd'hui donc ce sera vraiment très simple. Je vous prie de m'en excuser. Laissez-moi juste le temps de prendre une douche et nous pourrons passer à table.

Will approuva. Il avait de toute façon besoin de se laver aussi. Ils descendirent jusqu'au hall en silence où ils se séparèrent d'un petit hochement de tête. Will retrouva Winston endormi sur la terrasse. Le chien avait passé l'après-midi dans le jardin et vu son état, il avait bien dû s'amuser. Il était couvert de terre et de feuilles. Will allait devoir le brosser.

« *** »

Hannibal sortit de la douche en sifflotant. La journée s'était passée à merveille. Son plan pour faire perdre du temps à Will Graham fonctionnait comme prévu et il sentait le contrôleur déjà plus à l'aise à ses côtés. Il avait un peu perdu de son air revêche et avait accepté sans chichi son invitation à dîner. Bientôt, il n'aurait même plus besoin de lui demander et Will viendrait de lui-même à sa table.

Une serviette autour des hanches, il saisit sa montre qu'il avait posée sur le rebord du lavabo. Il avait quitté Will dix minutes auparavant, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne devrait plus tarder à débarquer, sale et paniqué. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'Hannibal sortit de sa salle de bain, laissant échapper un nuage de vapeur parfumé, il entendit la porte principale qui s'ouvrait.

_ Docteur Lecter ? appela timidement la voix de Will depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Hannibal croisa les bras et attendit patiemment, appuyé au chambranle de sa porte.

_ Docteur Lecter ? insista Will, cette fois-ci plus fort.

Le psychiatre se décida à bouger et s'avança vers la rambarde du premier étage.

_ Ah, Will ! Il me semblait bien vous avoir entendu.

Celui-ci se tenait au milieu du hall, toujours aussi sale mais avec une trousse de toilette et un paquet de vêtements dans les bras. Lorsqu'Hannibal apparut simplement vêtu d'une serviette, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il fixa le sol.

Will se mordit les lèvres avant de poursuivre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela ! Hannibal Lecter débarquant à moitié nu. Will n'avait pas éternisé son regard mais c'était évident que l'homme s'entretenait.

_ Un problème Will ?

La voix du psychiatre le ramena à la réalité et toujours sans le regarder, il lui désigna les affaires qu'il serrait dans ses bras.

_ Je suis vraiment gêné de vous déranger encore mais ma douche ne fonctionne plus. J'ai eu beau tourner les boutons dans tous les sens, rien à faire. J'ai pourtant de l'eau dans la cuisine et au lavabo mais on dirait que la douche n'est plus alimentée. Pourtant je…

Il se força à se taire. Il savait qu'il était en train de s'emmêler. Il leva finalement la tête vers son hôte et jura l'avoir surpris sourire. Mais cette expression passa bien vite en faveur d'un air navré.

_ Oh Will, je suis vraiment confus. La maison était en travaux il y a peu de temps encore et il est possible que quelque chose ait été mal fait. Je contacterai un plombier dès demain. En attendant, venez. J'ai terminé. Vous pouvez utiliser ma salle de bain.

Will grimpa les marches et suivit Lecter jusque dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il vit les muscles de son dos et de ses épaules rouler sous sa peau.

Puis Hannibal tendit la main vers une porte d'où venait une odeur délicieuse.

_ Voilà. Faites comme chez vous. Il y a des serviettes dans le placard à gauche du lavabo. De mon côté, je termine de m'habiller et je file en cuisine.

_ Pardon encore de m'imposer.

_ Vous ne vous imposez pas. C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû mieux surveiller les travaux.

Will referma la porte et regarda autour de lui. La salle de bain était immense, richement meublée et équipée d'une douche et d'une large baignoire qui faisait certainement jacuzzi. Will aurait pu faire entrer trois ou quatre fois sa propre salle de bain à l'intérieur. Il se déshabilla, jetant en tas ses vêtements au sol et se dirigea vers la douche à l'italienne. La pression et la température de l'eau étaient parfaites. Il soupira d'aise. C'était agréable de se débarrasser de la croûte de sueur qui tapissait son corps.

Curieux, il regarda la collection de bouteilles qui s'alignaient sur le présentoir le long du mur. Il n'en reconnaissait aucune marque et ne savait même pas dans quelles langues étaient libellées la moitié des flacons. Il en saisit un, l'ouvrit et le renifla. C'était fruité et appétissant. L'odeur du suivant était plus suave et plus piquante. Quant au troisième, il rappela à Will un bel après-midi de printemps. Tout cela était bien trop fin pour lui. Il ouvrit sa trousse de toilette et en sortit un gel douche acheté au supermarché. Cela lui correspondait bien plus.

Une fois propre, il s'enroula dans une large serviette moelleuse et se sécha avec application. Il passa de nouveaux vêtements et repéra une grande panière en osier dans laquelle il jeta la serviette.

Récupérant ses affaires sales, il sortit de la pièce. Il traversa au pas de course la chambre du psychiatre, ne voulant pas se montrer trop indiscret sans son hôte à ses côtés. Il remarqua juste les meubles massifs et les tableaux au mur. Encore des objets qu'il devrait évaluer !

Dans le hall, il laissa ses vêtements dans un coin en se notant de les reprendre au passage. Puis il entra dans la cuisine, là où le psychiatre et lui-même avaient pris le petit-déjeuner. Hannibal était aux fourneaux et une odeur appétissante fit grogner l'estomac de Will.

_ Vous avez besoin d'aide, docteur Lecter ?

Maintenant qu'il savait où était le plus gros de la vaisselle, autant se rendre utile.

Son hôte se tourna vers lui.

_ Voyons, Will, vous pouvez m'appeler Hannibal.

Will hésita. C'est vrai que le psychiatre était passé de « monsieur Graham » à « Will » de la façon la plus naturelle du monde. Il serait normal de lui retourner la pareille.

Au fond de son cerveau, quelque chose lui cria de se méfier. Il devenait trop à l'aise et perdait de son professionnalisme. Jamais encore il n'avait tissé de liens avec quelqu'un qu'il contrôlait et c'était, entre autres, pour cela qu'il était le meilleur dans son job.

Mais Will n'avait aussi jamais eu beaucoup d'amis et cette solitude lui pesait de temps à autre. Il avait rarement ressenti autant de sympathie pour un quasi inconnu. Alors oui, il avait envie de mettre de côté une infime partie de ses principes et de profiter des quelques bons moments qu'il avait avec le docteur Lecter. Cela ne l'empêcherait nullement de faire son travail et d'être intransigeant au niveau du contrôle fiscal.

Il opina et sourit. La tête lui tournait un peu face à tant d'audace.

_ Vous avez besoin d'aide, Hannibal ? répéta-t-il.

Hannibal lui répondit avec ce qu'il espérait être son sourire le plus sincère. Les choses allaient vraiment dans son sens aujourd'hui. Il avait failli se trouver dans sa chambre "par hasard" lorsque Will était sorti de la salle de bain, mais il s'était retenu. La douche de la dépendance n'était pas prête d'être réparée de toute façon, il y aurait d'autres occasions.

_ Je veux bien que vous m'assistiez dans la découpe et l'épluchage. Comme il est déjà tard, je me suis dit que nous allions faire simple. Il me restait un assortiment de légumes parfait pour une ratatouille qui accompagnera un rôti que je viens de mettre au four.

C'était tout à fait dans les cordes de Will. Il n'était pas un grand chef, mais il savait couper des tomates. Il ne voyait pas très bien comment un repas tel que celui-ci pouvait être considéré comme simple, mais il était en train de se rendre compte que côté cuisine, Hannibal n'avait pas fini de le surprendre.

_ Comment souhaitez-vous que je coupe ? En petits dés ou en tranches ?

Avoir ce type de dialogue alors qu'il était en mission était un peu surréaliste mais Will devait bien avouer que cette sorte de domesticité ne lui déplaisait pas.

_ En rondelles fines s'il vous plait. J'aimerais faire une petite composition en rosaces pour compenser la simplicité du plat.

Will se retint tant bien que mal de lever les yeux au ciel. Forcément.

Hannibal lui montra l'épaisseur des tranches désirée et le laissa à son ouvrage pour se concentrer sur le dessert qu'il ne voulut pas lui dévoiler. Will sentit son ventre se contracter sur lui-même. Il mourait de faim et l'odeur n'aidait pas. C'était un des inconvénients de la cuisine "simple" d'Hannibal : elle prenait du temps. Will était certain que même la collation qu'il lui avait présentée à la mi-journée lui avait demandée plus d'une demi-heure. Le pain - sans doute fait maison - avait été encore chaud lorsque Will s'en était découpé une tranche.

_ Je suis désolé de vous laisser le ventre vide, s'excusa Hannibal après une nouvelle manifestation bruyante de l'estomac de Will. Je serai plus prévoyant à l'avenir. Je sais que vous ne buvez pas d'alcool, mais peut-être puis-je vous proposer un petit apéritif à base de banane plantain séchée et de chips de patate douce ? J'ai également encore quelques morceaux de charcuterie de côté.

L'estomac de Will approuva bruyamment et il ne trouva même pas en lui de quoi être gêné.

« *** »

Dire qu'Hannibal était satisfait était bien en dessous de la vérité. Will, repu et propre, rayonnait de contentement et Hannibal était persuadé qu'il aurait sans doute pu lui demander n'importe quoi et peut-être même le convaincre de prendre un petit digestif. Il comptait encore marquer des points avec le dessert et, si tout se passait bien, Will serait d'assez bonne disposition pour que la discussion puisse s'orienter vers des terrains plus personnels. Hannibal s'en frottait déjà les mains d'avance. Il ouvrit le frigo et sortit le tiramisu qu'il avait réalisé un peu plus tôt. Il aurait sans doute mérité de rester un peu plus longtemps au frais, mais Will n'avait sans doute pas le palais pour faire la différence.

Hannibal sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Will s'écarquiller.

_Un tiramisu ! Cela fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas mangé. La dernière fois cela devait être à la cantine du FBI.

Hannibal faillit en laisser tomber le plat.

_Vous avez travaillé au FBI ?, demanda-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de retenir son excitation.

Il avait deviné que Will était quelqu'un d'intéressant et un fin limier bien avant qu'il ne mette les pieds chez lui, mais là, il dépassait toutes ses espérances.

Will hocha la tête.

_ Brièvement. J'ai été dans la police pendant dix ans en division criminelle et il m'est arrivé de consulter pour le FBI.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à changer de filière, si ce n'est pas indiscret, demanda poliment Hannibal.

C'était potentiellement un sujet délicat et Will n'avait peut-être pas envie de rentrer dans les détails.

Will haussa les épaules, mais ne sembla pas s'offusquer de la question.

_ J'ai été blessé à la main et je n'ai jamais récupéré toute ma préhension. Je ne peux plus tenir d'arme, ce qui est gênant pour un poste de terrain.

_ Je suis désolé. Cela a dû être terrible.

_ Bof. Pas tellement. Je songeais à raccrocher de toute façon.

_ Oh ?

_ Hm.

Le regard de Will s'assombrit légèrement et Hannibal hésita. Devait-il insister ? Il ne voulait pas que son invité se braque.

_ Je suis désolé, se rétracta-t-il finalement. Je ne voulais pas vous heurter avec mes questions.

Will grimaça légèrement et secoua la tête. Hannibal n'avait pas à se sentir mal à l'aise. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait commencé à en parler.

_ Non, non. Ne vous en faites pas. C'est simplement une période de ma vie qui ne fut pas vraiment heureuse. Cela fait longtemps maintenant.

_ Je comprends tout à fait. Et qu'est-ce qui vous a attiré vers les chiffres alors ? poursuivit Hannibal pour dévier le sujet et revenir sur un terrain moins glissant.

Will s'anima immédiatement.

_ Les chiffres ne mentent pas, ce sont des données fiables. Et puis, j'ai toujours aimé les mathématiques. Je trouve ça reposant. Il est moins fatiguant pour moi de travailler avec des données qu'avec des personnes. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'affect à gérer dans les taxes.

_ Mais pourtant vous devez bien interagir avec les personnes que vous contrôlez. J'imagine que cela ne doit pas toujours bien se passer.

Hannibal se souvenait encore de la poigne avec laquelle Will avait immobilisé l'homme dans son bureau au centre des impôts.

Will soupira légèrement.

_ Parfois, effectivement, mais j'arrive à en faire abstraction la plupart du temps. De plus, il est très rare que je loge sur la propriété de la personne que je contrôle.

_ Je me considère flatté alors.

Will ne répondit pas, mais Hannibal le vit rougir légèrement.

_ Il m'arrive aussi d'être accompagné lorsqu'il y a une famille à gérer. Les gros contrôles se font rarement en solo.

_ Vous avez donc un ou une partenaire attitré ?

Hannibal n'avait même pas envisagé que Will puisse se présenter accompagné. Toute son entreprise aurait été à revoir.

_ Oui. C'est une amie. Nous nous connaissons de longue date et elle connait ma manière de procéder. C'est un peu grâce à elle si je suis devenu contrôleur fiscal. C'est Alana qui m'a présenté à ses supérieurs. Ca a accéléré le processus de mutation.

Hannibal réprima une grimace. Il n'était pas d'un naturel jaloux mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Peut-être le qualificatif "d'amie" ? Will n'était pas vraiment le genre à avoir des amis ; cette Alana devait être spéciale. Il devait même la remercier. Sans elle Will n'aurait jamais croisé son chemin. Elle était même peut-être une personne très agréable avec qui Hannibal aurait plaisir à converser… Au pire, elle pourrait toujours faire une bonne terrine. Hannibal se flattait de savoir toujours faire donner aux gens le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

_ Elle est sur une autre affaire actuellement ? demanda-t-il, plus pour être poli qu'autre chose.

_ Non. Elle est en voyage de noce. Vous devez sûrement avoir entendu parler de son épouse d'ailleurs. Il s'agit de Margot Verger.

Hannibal connaissait les Verger de nom. Une autre grande fortune de la région à priori et d'après ce qu'il en savait ils n'avaient pas l'air de gens très recommandables.

_ Il me semble avoir lu un article récemment sur eux dans le journal. L'héritier n'est-il pas d'ailleurs lui aussi le sujet d'un contrôle fiscal en ce moment ?

Will acquiesça et se resservit largement du tiramisu. Il pensait vraiment ne plus avoir de place pour quoi que ce soit, mais ce dessert s'avalait tout seul.

_ C'est exact. Alana n'est pas sur cette mission bien entendu.

_ Conflit d'intérêt ?

_ Plus ou moins. C'est un secret de polichinelle, mais c'est grâce à Margot que nous avons réussi à coincer Mason Verger. L'ambiance est un peu électrique ces derniers temps dans leur manoir je pense.

Cela avait l'air de réjouir Will et Hannibal se demanda s'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer Mason Verger lui-même. Quoi qu'il en soit, un Will satisfait le mettait de bonne humeur.

Un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule lui apprit qu'il était déjà près de vingt-et-une heures trente, ce qui allait faire un peu tard pour une promenade digestive. Ils avaient pris leur temps pour manger et Will s'était même resservi, ce qui flattait Hannibal plus que de raison. Il faudrait qu'il gère mieux son temps la prochaine fois... Il n'était pourtant pas déçu le moins du monde. Ce souper lui avait beaucoup appris et Will paraissait plus détendu que jamais ce qui était de toute façon l'issue souhaitée de la soirée. Il se contenterait donc pour cette fois de le raccompagner à la dépendance.

Ce dernier ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à bailler. Hannibal, qui était en train d'évoquer l'historique d'une horloge achetée par son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand oncle s'interrompit. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être vexé. Après tout, c'est Will qui, apercevant cette horloge dans un coin de la pièce, avait posé la question et maintenant il s'endormait ! Mais Hannibal n'avait pas le cœur à se mettre en colère. Will était plus adorable encore qu'un chiot, avec ses grands yeux remplis de larmes et sa gêne qu'il tentait vainement de dissimuler derrière sa main.

_ Pardon, s'excusa le contrôleur. Poursuivez, je vous prie. C'est vraiment très intéressant.

En guise de réponse, Hannibal se leva de table et récupéra le plat désormais vide de tiramisu.

_ Ne vous forcez pas, Will. Je sais que vous avez eu une longue journée et bien plus physique que prévue. Allez vous coucher. Demain ne sera pas non plus de tout repos.

Will grogna. Un comportement familier qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir lorsqu'il avait repensé aux nombreuses malles du grenier. Si toutes les journées se passaient comme celle-ci, il n'était pas près de quitter la demeure du docteur Lecter. Il décida d'ignorer la petite voix au fond de son crâne qui lui disait que ce n'était pas plus mal. Ici le lit était confortable, la nourriture délicieuse et la compagnie agréable. Chez lui il n'avait que la présence de ses chiens. Ils les aimaient profondément mais leur conversation était limitée.

Il se pinça le nez. Il devait faire attention, il se relâchait trop. Enfin, ce devait être la fatigue. Tout irait mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il se leva de sa chaise.

_ Laissez-moi au moins vous aider à débarrasser, s'empressa-t-il en saisissant son assiette vide.

Hannibal le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

_ Chez moi mes invités profitent du repas et ne travaillent pas, répliqua-t-il.

Will voulut répondre qu'il n'était nullement un invité mais un serviteur de l'Etat là pour contrôler le psychiatre mais cela aurait été grossier de sa part. Habituellement Will se fichait pas mal de passer pour un rustre mais auprès d'Hannibal et son accueil parfait, cela aurait été malvenu.

Il reposa de bonne grâce l'assiette sur la table.

_ Dans ce cas… Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne nuit docteur… Hannibal, pardon.

_ Docteur Hannibal ? releva son hôte avec malice et Will sourit en secouant la tête pour dissimuler sa gêne.

_ Je suppose que je suis vraiment fatigué, se défendit-il.

_ Dans ce cas, répondit Hannibal en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon, je vais me permettre de vous raccompagner. Le chemin entre la maison et la dépendance est sinueux et je m'en voudrais que vous vous blessiez.

Will songea protester mais avant qu'il n'en ait l'opportunité, Hannibal avait déjà récupéré une veste dans le couloir.

Will siffla pour appeler Winston qui dormait dans un coin. Lui aussi avait bien profité des largesses du docteur Lecter et il gémit lorsqu'il fallut se remettre debout.

Passant par le hall, Will récupéra ses vêtements sales et les deux hommes sortirent dans la nuit côte à côte.

Il faisait froid ce soir-là et Will sentit immédiatement son nez piquer. Mais le pendant était que le ciel dégagé offrait une vue imprenable sur la voie lactée.

_ La nuit est magnifique, ne put-il s'empêcher de commenter en s'arrêtant dans les escaliers.

Hannibal s'immobilisa à son tour.

_ Il n'y a aucune pollution lumineuse ici, répondit-il. J'ai souvent l'occasion d'observer des cieux magnifiques. Vous vous intéressez aux étoiles, Will ?

Ils reprirent lentement leur marche dans la pénombre, Winston ouvrant la voie.

_ Mon père était pêcheur. Sur un bateau. Il m'a appris à naviguer à l'aide des constellations. Il était de la vieille école et ne faisait pas confiance au matériel moderne.

Il conclut sa phrase d'un petit rire nostalgique avant de baisser la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ce soir ! Lui qui ne parlait jamais de son enfance à qui que ce soit ! Le docteur Lecter devait être un psychiatre redoutable capable de faire se confesser n'importe qui. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas bu d'alcool en plus…

_ Et vous Hannibal ? demanda-t-il pour éloigner la conversation de sa personne.

Sous la lumière de la lune, il devina le sourire de son hôte.

_ Disons que je me targue d'être un homme de sciences. Donc oui j'ai étudié les constellations. Mais je serais bien incapable de me guider grâce à elles. Voilà quelque chose que vous allez devoir m'enseigner Will.

C'était bien sûr un mensonge éhonté. Hannibal savait parfaitement se repérer en observant le ciel, mais la perspective d'un petit voyage en bateau en compagnie de Will n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait à ajouter cela à tous ses autres projets mais mieux valait avoir des cartes d'avance.

Le chemin se rétrécissait et au loin, ils entendirent Winston débusquer un lapin.

_ Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit Will.

La navigation était l'un des aspects de sa vie où il était vraiment à l'aise et en faire profiter le bon docteur Lecter ne serait que la moindre des politesses. Son bateau n'avait rien d'un yacht mais il y voyait tout de même un moyen de passer un bon moment. Hannibal avait beau être un peu snob, Will ne doutait pas qu'il puisse s'y adapter. Il paraissait être un homme très ouvert d'esprit.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Will butta contre une pierre qui dépassait du sentier et se rattrapa au dernier moment.

_ Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Hannibal en s'approchant de lui.

_ Oui, oui, répondit précipitamment Will qui s'en voulait de sa propre maladresse.

Décidément aujourd'hui…

_ Vous avez bien failli finir dans mes bras pour la seconde fois de la journée, plaisanta Hannibal.

Will rit nerveusement mais ne trouva pas la force de répondre. Hannibal lui tendit alors son bras.

_ Par mesure de précaution ? proposa-t-il sans dissimuler l'amusement dans sa voix. Vous paraissez avoir du mal à gérer l'obscurité.

Will secoua la tête.

_ Non, non. Je vous remercie. De toute façon nous sommes presque arrivés.

Il devinait à présent la bâtisse dont la masse sombre se dessinait au loin. Par les jappements qu'il entendait, il supposait que Winston y était déjà.

Ils finirent le trajet en silence, Will prenant bien garde à où il mettait les pieds. Pas question de se ridiculiser encore une fois !

Enfin ils atteignirent le chemin de graviers blancs menant à la porte. Ils crissèrent sous leurs pas et Will se détendit un peu. Il ne risquait plus de tomber à présent. Sauf si Winston, qui courait autour d'eux, lui faisait un croche-patte.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et Will eut un moment de flottement. Il avait l'impression d'être une adolescente qu'on raccompagne après le bal de fin d'année. Même si lui n'y était jamais allé, au bal de fin d'année. Pas son genre d'ambiance.

Il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Saluer son hôte ? Le remercier ? Hannibal ne l'aidait pas vraiment à être aussi silencieux et à le scruter fixement.

Alors Will chercha dans ses poches le trousseau de clés que le psychiatre lui avait donné lors de son arrivée.

Il se racla la gorge.

_ Merci pour le repas. Et la balade, bafouilla-t-il finalement.

_ Merci à vous Will pour m'avoir tenu compagnie. Quant à la balade, elle fut courte mais plaisante. J'espère bien que nous aurons l'occasion un soir de profiter du soleil couchant dans les bois. C'est une promenade plus charmante encore.

_ Avec plaisir, répondit Will en se maudissant une fois de plus de son évident manque de professionnalisme sur ce cas. Bonne nuit Hannibal.

_ Bonne nuit Will.

Et là seulement son hôte fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la demeure principale. Will resta quelques secondes à l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le noir. A ses pieds, Winston grattait la porte, apparemment impatient de replonger dans le sommeil.

_ Oui ! répliqua Will. Voilà !

La clé grinça dans la serrure et il rentra avec plaisir dans la douce atmosphère de la dépendance.

Sa seconde journée en compagnie du docteur Lecter le laissait tout aussi perplexe que sa première. Mais il était certain d'une chose. Dès demain, il allait devoir resserrer les boulons. Il s'était bien trop laissé aller aujourd'hui. Hannibal Lecter était un hôte remarquable mais il n'était pas son ami, seulement un contribuable qu'il devait contrôler. Et c'était la mission avant tout !

En se laissant tomber sur le lit, plein de bonnes résolutions, il se demanda s'il parviendrait vraiment à les tenir le lendemain matin, lorsque Hannibal lui mettrait en main une tasse de café chaud et sous le nez des toasts de confiture maison.

« *** »

Sur le chemin du retour, Hannibal retenait difficilement un pas sautillant. Tout se déroulait à merveille ! Mieux que ça encore ! Mieux que parfait ! Il paraissait désormais évident que Will Graham était un solitaire à qui son isolement pesait. Et là, Hannibal arrivait tel un sauveur avec son amitié et ses petits plats succulents. Le contrôleur lui tombait aussi bien littéralement que métaphoriquement dans les bras. C'en était presque trop facile !

De son côté, il appréciait de plus en plus l'homme qu'il découvrait. Si le professionnalisme brusque, voire brutal, de Will Graham l'avait charmé en premier lieu, sa fragilité réelle était tout aussi attirante. Hannibal se demandait combien de temps il allait pouvoir jouer avec avant qu'il ne se brise.

(à suivre…)


End file.
